Dark Dreamer
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Follow on from "Some Will Only Sing The Blues". Dean. Hell. All you can do is see the dark and smell the blood. Little brothers are too far away...but not this time.


**This is a little add on to "Some Will Only Sing The Blues" You might need to read that to make a little sense, but you should get it just fine- from the previous because a lovely ladie named SeaKat asked for a bit more, centred a little bit more on Dean...so here you are lovely.**

**:) I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Follow on from "Some Will Only Sing The Blues". Dean. Hell. All you can do is see the dark and smell the blood. Little brothers are too far away...but not this time.**

**Warning: Trampalines have taken my brain cells.**

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding?...The rope broke?...They got away...well damn, better check the traps.**

He knew a second before his baby brother hit the rack that he was in Hell. Only in Hell would _he _have to torture his brother and even though it felt damn _good_ to get some revenge of his own after a lifetime of having it dished out on him, but he couldn't stop the strange and familiar feelings of fear and dread underlying his bloodlust.

Because Alastair, was in there. With Sammy. And he was going to rip into his little brother worse than he did to Dean and the elder Winchester knew for a fact the hours of torture Sam would endure. He wouldn't do that...not if he could help it.

When his mentor left, Dean was right there, before Sam and he had to believe it was faceless, it was just another soul on the table, not his brother, not who he died for.

Dean smelt the familiar coppery scent and rolled his eyes under his lids, that smell, he'd grown used to and if he could imagine it was just another day in Hell, another faceless body. He could get through this.

But that all changed when wide and extrmemely terrified eyes locked on Dean and he heard Sam _whimper, _as if a big-brother-double had just scoured him with a scalpol...oh yeah he had.

Dean felt the demons presence pulse around him, he was pleased at Dean's work, at his bloody work and as Dean heard Sam scream again under his hand, he blocked out his mind.

This wasn't Sam. It was another trick, right? Another demon trick just like his dad being there because Sam shouldn't be in Hell...he was alive...wasn't he?

He'd heard a message, a rumour of suicide...and Sam _ever _doing that?...He had to resisit the urge to scoff.

"Mmmmmmmmmppphhhh...sssssssssssspppp...mmophh...peeaaseee"

Dean had to smirk at the thing before him, immitating his brother? And he looked..._so _much like him it made him angry to have to watch this show, another fake...trick, another nightmare he was going to re-live.

"They tell me Sammy, that you killed yourself...is that true? A little suicide on the list there?"

_"After killing me!" _Sam heard, with Dean's voice, demons and their tricks, he'd never know how good they could get at it.

Dean cut into Sam again, relished in the blood he was causing the destruction of the soul beneath, it wasn't Sammy and these demons...Hell, he wanted to get revenge the only way they'd allow. Like he's heard them saying; Red tape.

Teary hazels looked up at his torturer, hot water running down his face and the elder Winchester turned Hell-weapon had to fight the twinge he felt...right where an orgon used to be...it used to beat.

Beat for Sam.

_You're not him._

There was a crackle of electricity and another presence, one he'd only met once before appear and his hold on the Sam look-a-like was loosened. "You...should've thought this would happen...come back real soon Sammy"

Ofcourse it was a trick, they were taking him away already. Dean felt a surge of pride and it was abslutley _nothing _to do with the darkening patch in his eyes or the taint on his soul, he'd just won another demon-game taking down _Sam. _Yeah right-

"That was impressive Dean" Alastair, ofcourse.

"Yeah, it was...nice trick by the way, but you're not fooling me. You can weaken me anymore because I've just beat you-"

"By tearing into your little brother?" There was an unmistakable smile to his voice.

"That wasn't him, _please. _You can't fool me anymore"

Alasatair laughed, a deep and low chuckle that grew into hysterics.

"You _thought, _That was a _trick? Oh_ Dean...you _are _a good student, I think you've become the best Hell's ever seen. An _innoccent _man, just ripping right into his baby brother, like that. You are cold"

Dean frowned, the first signs of doubt in his mind.

The thunder clapped in Hell and he heard the screams of the damned, the black and red darkness flash again.

"That's your brother _leaving _Hell Dean, who knew without big brother to keep him safe, he'd actually think about suicide, we didn't lie Dean, not when the truth was best here"

"Wh-what...that was _him?"_

Alastair smirked again, flashes of orange and red in his form. "He's not _supposed _to be in Hell Dean, but _you_...oh, You've made our plans so much easier now" He held a dark hand over his non-existant heart. "My _heart _goes out for you"

"I've a good mind to take it out!"

Alastair faltered, his smile leaving. "If you hadn't just destroyed your brother, I'd put _you_ back on the rack yourself"

It was a warning, not a promise and Dean almost wish it had.

Later, when Dean found himself starring in the mirror, out of hell thank _God_, literally, remembering the hands he used to cut and carve into his very brother he blinked abruptly and tried to think it was just a nightmare, just the _trick_ he'd believed it was. And he'd tell himself, it was just his mind making him feel guilt...Hell clawing its way up.

When he caught flashes of Sam, edgy and scared whenever he got too close, he'd tell himself he didn't see the pink scars on Sam's wrists and his brother _did not _just flinch when he tried to hold him.

No, it was a trick.

**End! Freeaaakkkyy :) Ta for reading lovies.**


End file.
